1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a semiconductor design technology, and more particularly, to a semiconductor device which converts an input signal.
2. Description of the Related Art
Semiconductor devices including Double Data Rate Synchronous DRAM (DDR SDRAM) generally receive a command signal, an address signal, a data signal and the like from an external controller, and perform various operations. Semiconductor devices do not immediately use the command signal, the address signal and the data signal as they are, but convert the signals according to their operation characteristics. Thus, the semiconductor device includes a circuit for converting the input signal.
With the development of process and design technology, semiconductor devices have continued to be reduced in size while increasing operating speeds. Under these conditions, circuit operations can be disrupted by even small changes in the operating environment. Thus, a variety of methods have been developed to prevent such unexpected changes in circuit operations. The main purpose of such methods is to control the corresponding circuits to perform operations properly at all times.